Alltag auf der seaQuest – X für ein U vormachen
by Kiddo
Summary: Die seaQuest Crew hat einen kurzen Landurlaub ,Geburtstagsgeschichte für Peppy


Alltag auf der seaQuest – X für ein U vormachen

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt in der ersten Staffel.

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Peppy

Happy birthday to you

Widmung:

Diese Geschichte ist Peppy gewidmet. Ich habe lange über eine passende Geschichte nachgedacht, leider ist mir nichts eingefallen. Aber da du mal gesagt hast das du die Alltagsgeschichten magst, hab ich mich hingesetzt und lange überlegt was man dem zum Buchstaben x schreiben könnte. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

* * *

Ein Teil der Senior Crew der seaQuest saß in der Hotel Lobby und warteten auf Manilow Crocker und Miguel Ortiz. Sie hatten einen zweitägigen Landurlaub und ein paar

Crewmitglieder waren in dem großen Hotel abgestiegen. Jetzt wollten sie zusammen essen gehen und warteten nur noch darauf das alle fertig wurden.

Benjamin Krieg erzählte eine Schotte nach der anderen aus seiner Akademiezeit und amüsierte sich dabei selbst köstlich. Lt. Cmdr. Hitchcock die einige davon selbst miterlebt hatte musste ab und zu mitlachen.

„Ich werd das nie vergessen wie er mit todernster Miene vor dem Commander stand und alles abstritt. Aber das erstaunlichste war das der Commander ihm echt geklaubt hat." Krieg schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. „Es scheint Leute zu geben die können einem alles Vormachen." Er setzte sich etwas gerader hin. „So wie ich zum Beispiel."

Ford prustete los. „Tut mir ja leid Krieg, aber ihnen glaube ich grundsätzlich gar nichts. Selbst wenn ich sie nicht kennen würde, würde ich ihnen nichts glauben."

Dr. Westphalen nickte. „Sie haben einfach nicht das passende Gesicht dafür."

Benjamin entstieß empört Luft. „Gar nicht wahr. Ich bin echt glaubhaft!" Er legte die Stirn leicht in Falten. „Was für ein Gesicht muss man eurer Meinung nach den haben?"

„So eins wie meins!" Meinte Lucas keck.

Der Moraloffizier lachte los. „Bei dir sieht man doch sofort das du es faust dick hinter den Ohren hast."

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein wirklich, mich halten viele für Harmloser als ich bin. Das war schon immer so." Seine Nannys hatte er jedenfalls immer gut manipulieren können.

Kristin grinste. „Liegt alles am Babyface."

Darauf konnte das Computergenie nur das Gesicht verziehen. Was hatte die gute nur immer mit seinem Babyface?

Chief Crocker gesellte sich nun zu ihnen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Miguel.

Plötzlich zuckte die rothaarige Ärztin zusammen.

Captain Bridger der neben ihr saß war dies natürlich nicht entgangen. „Alles okay?"

Dr. Westphalen nickte, verfolgte aber einen Mann mit den Augen.

„Wer ist das?" Wollte Nathan wissen.

„Steve Carter."

„Steve Carter?"

„Ja, Steve mein Exehemann."

„Oh." Meinte O'Neill. Das sah ja nicht nach einer Problemlosen Scheidung aus.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?" Fragte Nathan mitfühlend und legte der Wissenschaftlerin die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja." Sie seufzte. „Es ist nur… jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehr ärgere ich mich erneut."

„Wie meinen sie das genau?" Fragte Crocker.

„Ach, er hat diesen Wecker. Klar, das klingt nach nichts besonderem aber Cynthia hat ihn in der Schule selbst gemacht und uns Geschenkt. Ihm war das ganze ziemlich egal aber ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Er hat ihn einfach eingepackt und jetzt rückt er ihn nicht mehr raus nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Meinen sie das er ihn mit sich im Hotel hat." Fragte der Teen.

„Ich vermute es."

„Und wie sieht er aus?"

„Cythia hat ihn im Werkunterricht aus einer Tunfischdose gemacht. Die Zeiger stellen kleine Fische da. Ach ja die Dose ist blau lackiert, es sieht wirklich wie ein kleines Kunstwerk aus." Erzählte Westphalen melancholisch.

Lucas nickte kurz nachdenklich und beobachtete wie Dr. Westphalens Exehemann an der Rezeption stand um seine Schlüsselkarte abzugeben. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wehe ihr sagt auch nur einen Ton."

Dies erntete ihm mehrere verwirrte Blicke.

Steve wandte sich von der Rezeption ab und steuerte Richtung Hotelausgang. Als er außer Hörweite der Rezeption war, aber noch im guten Sichtkontakt, sprach Lucas ihn an.

Die anderen von der seaQuest Crew beobachteten dies von der Lobby aus recht irritiert. Miguel stieß zu ihnen dazu und verfolgte die Blicke der anderen. „Mit wem spricht Lucas da?"

Die rothaarige Frau blickte weiterhin zu dem Teenager. „Mit meinem Exmann."

„Kennt Lucas ihn etwa?"

Kristin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

„Und was macht er dann da?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste!" Sorge stand ihr sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Inzwischen zeigte Steve auf die Rezeption und sah dann auf seine Uhr. Lucas verabschiedete sich und steuerte die Rezeption an.

Freundlich lächelte der Teen die Frau an der Rezeption an und lehnte sich an den Tresen. „Hallo!"

„Guten Tag. Kann ich dir weiterhelfen?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Ja, können sie mir bitte die Schlüsselkarte zum Zimmer meines Vaters geben?"

Die dunkelhaarige nickte. „Zimmer Nummer?"

„Oh!" Meinte der Teenager leicht verlegen. „Die weiß ich jetzt gar nicht."

Die Rezeptionistin zog ihre Augenbraun hoch. „Sie wissen nicht die Zimmer Nummer ihres eigenen Vaters?"

Leicht unwohl strich er sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wissen sie das ist so, meine Eltern sind Geschieden. Eigentlich bin ich mit meiner Muter hier und gestern bin ich zufällig meinem Vater über dem Weg gelaufen. Wenn meine Mutter wüsste das er auch hier ist würde sie im Dreieck springen. Na ja, jedenfalls meinte mein Vater das er was für mich hätte und ich es aus seinem Zimmer hohlen könnte."

„Ach so ist das." Die dunkelhaarige nickte verstehend. „Wie heißt denn dein Vater?" Sie wusste zwar welche Schlüsselkarte sie eben zurückbekommen hatte aber trotzdem wollte sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Steve Carter!"

Die Rezeptionistin warf einen Blick in die Liste und nahm dann die entsprechende Schlüsselkarte. „Bitte schön, Zimmer 484."

Das Computergenie schenkte ihr sein schönstes lächeln. „Danke." Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, hätten sie vielleicht noch einen Zettel und Stift für mich? Ich würde ihm noch gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

„Ein kleiner Schreibblock mit dem Hotel-Emblem und Stift sind in jedem Zimmer vorhanden."

„Okay, danke." Nun wandte er sich aber wirklich ab. „Tschüß."

„Tschüß."

* * *

Nicht ganz eine viertel Stunde später kehrte Lucas zur Rezeption zurück. Inzwischen stand dort jemand anderes. Wortlos gab er die Schlüsselkarte zurück und ging dann zu der Sitzgruppe in der der Rest der seaQuest Crew immer noch auf ihn wartete. Gespannt und neugierig wurde er von allen angeschaut.

Aber der Teenager setzte sich seelenruhig aufs Sofa, übergab Westphalen den Wecker und lächelte sie an.

„Wie…wie…?" Ihr stand die Rührung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das macht dann 50 Dollar und wenn irgendjemand fragt ich bin ihr Sohn."

Bridger war der erste der Aussprach was alle dachten. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Lucas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich hab Mister Carter einfach nur in ein kurzes Gespräch verwickelt und ihn dann noch eine Frage gestellt. Ich dachte mir schon das er mich dann an die Rezeption verweißt."

„Das haben wir gesehen. Aber wie bist du so einfach an die Schlüsselkarte gekommen?"

Fragte Ben, er war sichtlich verblüfft über die Leistung ihres Jüngsten Crewmitglieds. Anscheint war es durchaus zu mehr zu gebrauchen als nur das ein oder andere mit dem Computer zu regeln und um Bridger zu manipulieren. Das musste er sich für die Zukunft merken.

„Der Trick ist bloß die Rezeptionistin glauben zu lassen das ich Mister Carter persönlich kenne und ich die Schlüsselkarte von der Rezeption hohlen darf. Also hab ich ihr erzählt das er mein Vater ist und ich was aus dem Zimmer hohlen will." Nun sah er Doktor Westphalen an. „Ach ja, die Tarnung ist meine Eltern sind geschieden, also falls uns die Rezptionistin von vorhin noch mal über den Weg läuft sind sie meine Mutter und sie haben keine Ahnung das mein Vater auch hier ist."

Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte bloß und strich liebevoll über den Wecker.

„Aber Carter wird doch merken, dass sein Wecker verschwunden ist und sich bei der Hotelleitung beschweren." Meinte Crocker.

„Daran hab ich auch gedacht. Daher hab ich ihm einen Zettel hinterlassen. Angeblich ist der Wecker beim Putzen kaputt gegangen und ich hab als Entschädigung einen 50 Dollar Schein hinterlassen."

Die Wissenschaftlerin hohle 50 Dollar aus ihrem Geldbeutel und drückte dies dem Teen in die Hand. Der Wecker war es ihr mehr als nur wert.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er sich nicht bei der Hotelleitung beschweren wird?" Fragte Commander Ford besorgt. Nicht das irgendein Zimmermädchen jetzt wegen Lucas ärger bekam.

Kristin nickte mit dem Kopf und antwortete stattdessen. „So wie ich Steve kenne ist ihm das ziemlich egal. Er hat ihn damals nur mitgenommen um mir eins auszuwischen."

„Sind sie sich sicher? Immerhin hatte er ihn dabei und nicht zu Hause gelassen. Und außerdem ist es seine Erinnerungsstück an seine Tochter." Wandte O'Neill an.

Die Ärztin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Cynthia ist nicht seine Tochter. Und den Wecker hat er dabei weil er ständig unterwegs ist und aus dem Koffer lebt. Er hält es nie lange an einem Ort aus. Dies war wohl auch eins unserer vielen Probleme." Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von dem Wecker abwenden. „Ich werde ihm aber vorsichtshalber noch eine Flasche Sekt aufs Zimmer schicken." Westphalen seufzte. „Ach Lucas, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir jemals danken soll."

Der Blondschopf lächelte verschmitzt. „Keine Ursache. Ich werde sie gerne in Zukunft bei passenden Gelegenheiten daran erinnern, z.B. wenn sie weder mal drohen mir den Strom abzudrehen…" als ob sie dazu wirklich in der Lage wäre „…oder wenn sie mich mal wieder im Medbay festhalten wollen, oder wenn ich mich zu ungesund ernähre…"

Dr. Westphalen lächelte. „Hab schon verstanden." Das die ganze Aktion eigentlich ja nicht ganz korrekt war vertränkte sie vollkommen. Schließlich wurde nicht wirklich jemanden geschadet und sie hatte endlich ihr Recht erhalten.

Miguel sah sich in der Runde um. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hab echt hunger."

Dies erntete ihm Zustimmung von allen Seiten. Während sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten trat Benjamin Krieg neben das Computergenie und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Lucas mein Freund, ich wusste doch schon immer das du anderen ein X für ein U vormachen kannst. Ich hab da diese fabelhafte und äußerst Lukrative Idee…

ENDE

Geschrieben Oktober 2006

Abschlußinformation:

Die Idee so zu tun als ob man jemanden kennt, stammt nicht von mir. Ich hab sie von „Die drei ??? – Spuk im Hotel"


End file.
